Oh, Baby!
by PotionsForSev
Summary: Emma is pregnant, and she can't hide forever. Especially when Ravi and Zuri overhear her and Rosie...
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Jessie._

* * *

Luke slurped his cereal loudly, a pet peeve of Emma Ross'. Emma huffed, ''Animal!''

Luke stuck out his tongue. This was a normal day for the Ross family, besides the fact that Zuri and Ravi were at the zoo to visit Zeeby before school.

Emma was still gobbling up her eggs when Luke finished, and when Bertram went to take his before-nap-nap.

About five minutes later, Emma was regretting eating four plates of scrambled eggs. She retched into the toilet bowl, hoping no one heard.

She thought she was done and began to sit up when a wave of dizziness hit her. Emma moaned, and that was when Jessie knocked on the door. ''Emma? We're leaving!''

Emma began to reply, but as soon as her mouth opened vomit streamed out.

Jessie barged in. ''Emma?!''

Emma blushed, embarrassed. ''I was just... um..''

''Is the stomach flu going around? Zuri was sneezing earlier...''

Emma decided it would be easier to agree. ''Yeah. I'm fine though, let me just redo my makeup-''

Jessie scoffed. ''You don't need to do your make up for the doctor.''

Emma panicked inwardly. Doctor?! The jig is up, she thought miserably. She hoped Jessie didn't notice the pregnancy tests in the trash can.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Jessie._

_Thanks for the reviews c:_

* * *

Emma returns home from the doctor exhausted. She had begged Jessie to stay in the waiting room- that way, if the doctor figured out she was pregnant, she could convince him not to tell her parents or nanny.

The doctor, Doctor Luvinia, was understanding. She had been a teen mom herself, and she had Emma promise to tell her parents as soon as possible.

Emma left with a note saying she was alright, but should stay home today. Jessie fussed over her, ordering Bertram to make her soup. Bertram agreed, but threatened to spit in her soup.

With time to spare, Emma napped. She planned for her next episode of Kitty Couture, surfed the web, and read magazines.

Finally, school was let out. Emma waited an hour for Rosie to get home, then texted her.

**Emma: Rosie can u come over**

**Rosie: y? are we making a episode of Kitty Couture?**

**Emma: no but I need u 2 come asap!**

**Rosie: ok Ill be there in a hour**

**Emma: thnx! xoxoEmma ps bring ice cream**

Rosie raised an eyebrow. She hoped the quart of ice cream her family had wasn't empty.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

_to answer the reviews, yes I'll say who the father is, yes I'll try to make my story more interesting, and I will make the chapters longer starting with this one._

* * *

When Rosie arrived, Emma pigged out on the three bites of ice cream left in Rosie's pint.

Emma explained, ''I already ate our ice cream.''

''Aren't you going to explain why I'm here?''

''Oh! Yeah...''

Outside Emma's room, Ravi had dropped his homework. He was gathering them up neatly when he heard Rosie gasp. ''_No way_!''

Ravi dropped his papers and put his ear to the door.

''I'll be totes grounded until I'm forty!'' Emma cried, and Ravi raised an eyebrow. Why? What did Emma do?

That's when Zuri walked out of her room. ''?!''

Ravi put a finger to his lips and Zuri joined him.

''So, who's the dad?'' Rosie questions. Emma answers, ''You don't know him.. I don't think. Remember that jerk, Vincent? He has a not-jerk brother, Jared..''

The two kids behind Emma's door gaped. The dad?

''The good news is, you can be on _Teen Mom_!'' Rosie tried to be cheerful.

''WHAT?!'' Zuri hollered. Emma's door flew open, and Ravi and Zuri fell to Emma's feet.

Emma looked murderous.


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm sorry to disappoint. :( _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Jessie._

* * *

''Do _not _tell Jessie!'' Emma hissed as downstairs Jessie called, ''DINNER!''

Rosie didn't stay for dinner, and left quickly. For dinner, Bertram got lazy and made microwavable meals. Luke complimented, ''Have you been taking cooking classes?''

Bertram growls and leaves to take a nap. Emma picks at her food. She knew Zuri and Ravi would crack... it was only a matter of time..

Jessie notes, ''Wow, you guys are actually quiet!''

Ravi stutters, ''Um, yeah, no reason, I'm not hungry, I've got homework!'' He jumps up and runs out of the kitchen.

''Well that was weird.''

''Chubby The Bear needs me to help him DJ!'' Zuri cries and runs out too.

''Let me guess, Emma, you need to bedazzle your laptop?'' Jessie snorts as Emma stands. Luke is too busy stuffing his face to comment.

''You think I haven't already done that?'' Emma giggles. ''No- I've gotta plan for Kitty Couture'' She lies and hurries to the bathroom, feeling the need to vomit...

The wave of sickness disappears in enough time to notice in the garbage can.. the pregnancy tests are gone, but not the rest of the trash!

Emma gasps. Who else knows?!


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry, school got in the way. Keep the reviews coming :D And here, a longer chappie!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Jessie_

* * *

Bertram surveyed the bathroom. He had forgot the newspaper, so he was looking for things to clean when Morgan and Christina visited in a few days.

Mirror? Fingerprints. Shampoo bottle? Empty. Toilet paper? RATS! Gone!

He finally checked the garbage can. It was filled to the brim. He mentally noted to dump it, when something caught his eye.

What was it? He stretched and dragged the can over to where he sat. He plucked the thing out of the garbage. A pregnancy test? Postive?

His eyes widened. Who is pregnant!? The only women were Emma and Jessie- no, Emma probably doesn't even know what sex is- JESSIE IS PREGNANT?!

Bertram gasped loudly. From behind the door, Jessie said, ''Do you need your medication?''

Obviously you needed some, Bertram thought. ''NO!'' He cried.

* * *

The rest of the day, Emma acted odd- scratch that, the entire Ross family acted kept to herself, and screeched at Luke when he used her bra as a slingshot. That was probably normal though.

Ravi acted suspiciously, avoiding conversation. When Jessie questioned Zuri shoving all her baby dolls in the closet, Zuri said, ''CAN'T A GIRL HIDE HER DOLLS AROUND HERE?''

Bertram was especially nice to Jessie. He figured she would freak out if he did the slightest thing wrong, like when Christina was pregnant with Emma.

Jessie didn't mind- waffles with whipped cream and strawberries for dessert? Yes please!

Luke moaned and groaned at Bertram until he yelled, ''I'M. NOT. MAKING. YOU. WAFFLES!'' And waddled out of the kitchen.

Emma herself was jealous. ''Bertram, may I please have some waffles?'' She asked sweetly.

''NO!''


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Jessie._

_Sorry if this chapter sucks, the words aren't flowing. My plot bunny has disappeared!_

* * *

_''Emma, I am so disappointed in you.'' Christina Ross said as her husband Morgan threw an ugly-brown colored suitcase at the clearly pregnant teen._

_''What? Mom, Dad, you can't throw me out...'' Emma cried, eyes wide. Morgan sneered, ''Watch us! You mean nothing to us anymore.'' Christina nodded._

_''But-but-'' Emma stammered in disbelief. Tears filled her eyes. ''JESSIE! HELP!'' _

_Jessie appeared behind Emma. Her expression was cold. ''You never told me, I'm not helping you.'' _

_Christina snapped her perfectly manicured fingers, and two beefy men with mustaches came. They picked up Emma and carried her out, Jessie throwing her suitcase after her._

''NOOOOO!'' Emma woke up screaming, tears dripping from her eyes. Her door flew open, and Jessie stumbled in. She wore mooing cow slippers and an oversized shirt.

''Emma- what's wrong?!''

Emma's mind had made it's decision. She sobbed, ''I'm pregnant!''


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for reviews. One thing, I can't update any faster than I do now. xD One of these days I'll update more... also, Christina and Morgan will probably be OOC. _

_Disclaimer: When you wish upon a star, I still won't own Jessie_

* * *

Jessie gave Emma the 'I'm not mad, I'm disappointed' talk, one Christina and Morgan would most definitely give to her when they arrived too.

Then, Emma asked a serious question she had considered. ''Should I.. give it up for adoption?''

Jessie bit her lip. While the Ross family was a wonderful family to be adopted into, many homes weren't so great. They could be in the system their whole life.

''Whatever you think is best, Emma.''

* * *

Christina and Morgan had been home less than an hour before they were rounded into Emma's bedroom. Her hot pink walls and pictures of movie stars were blinding.

''Mom, Dad, please don't be mad at me...'' Emma started, her tone grim. She tugged at a stitch on her rosy colored blouse.

Her parents said nothing, and the room had a pregnant (AN: Pffft, couldn't resist) pause. Finally, Christina said, ''What's wrong, honey?''

Emma's eyes prickled with tears. ''I'm pregnant.'' She said quickly, voice cracking.

''WHAT?'' Morgan cried, eyes wide.

''Emma.'' Christina said. She patted Morgan's arm- he was shaking.

''Emma Rose Ross...'' Morgan sighed, ''You are only fifteen...''

''I know.'' Emma answered miserably, feeling awful. She hated to disappoint her parents.

Then, they gave her the same talk Jessie did.

Morgan suggested something unthinkable. ''You should give it up for adoption.''

Emma's jaw slackened- even Jessie gave her an option, and her father was forcing her?

Christina shook her head, gazing at Morgan. ''No- you should do what you want with it. Keep it, give it up for adoption, or...abortion.''

Emma sniffled at the thought of abortion. She couldn't do that to her baby!

The room was silent once again. All three stood, and crashed into a group hug. Emma sobbed into her mother's designer dress, and Morgan's expensive suit.

They didn't move for minutes.


	8. Authors Note

_Hey guys, sorry not a chapter. Just warning you I'm taking a brief hiatus writing. I'm not abandoning this story. The reason is I don't have the time is school+homework+health problems+fostering kittens= no time. SORRY D: *dodges tomatoes*_

_-PotionsForSev_


	9. Chapter 9

_Told you the hiatus was brief c: I've decided I will update when possible. Honestly, I'm losing interest. I'll do a time skip and add a few more chaps, then maybe a sequel. Yes?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Jessie_

* * *

**FIVE MONTHS LATER**

Jared cried, ''No! I'm only fifteen, I'm not a dad.'' Emma stood frozen, not expecting his reaction to be this.

''I'm sorry, but I want to be a _teenager_. I want to party, not change diapers.'' Jared continued coldly. His eyes narrowed when Emma whispered, ''Jared, I can't raise it on my own...''

''Guess you'll have to,'' Jared spat, storming out of the café they agreed to meet at. Emma's eyes stung with tears- she cried too much lately. He's a bigger jerk than Vincent!

A young woman pushing a stroller walked up to Emma, and sat across from her. ''Hello, sweetie. I couldn't help but overhear..'' She said, ''Let me just tell you, things get better. I gave birth at seventeen, and look at my baby girl.''

Emma rubbed her eyes and glanced at the pink stroller. A chubby baby with rosy cheeks slept in the stroller. Emma smiled weakly. ''What's her name?''

''Piper, and mine is Maria.''

''My name is Emma.. Piper is a cute name. I haven't decided on a name.. Madeline sounds nice to me.''

Maria nodded, and took a sip from the coffee in her hand. ''For me, it was between Piper and Taylor.''

Emma and Maria chatted for almost an hour before Piper woke up and began to cry loudly. ''I'd better go.. nice to meet you Emma, good luck!''

''Thank you so much, 'bye!''

Emma's tears were long dried, and she felt better. Still, a tugging feeling in the pit of her stomach whispered, _you're alone._


	10. Chapter 10

No_ one has said if I should just do a time skip, so I did. The next chapter she will give birth, so what should the gender of the baby be? Any ideas for names? I honestly think she'd pick something sweet and girly like Annabelle for a girl but I've got no idea for a boy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Jessie_

* * *

Emma pigged out on fried pickles and rootbeer. She was sure she'd be 200 pounds by the time she gave birth!

''And _I'm_ the animal,'' Luke laughed as he ate his chocolate spaghetti. Jessie was on Emma's side. ''Luke, you are eating chocolate spaghetti!''

While they fought, Bertram was cooking more fried pickles, and fried ice cream. Emma was having cravings for fried foods.

Bertram had been told Emma was pregnant a few weeks after Emma told her parents. Bertram began to sob, while Luke gaped like after he saw Jessie and Bertram pretending to be in love for that TV show.

''You're both animals!'' Ravi cried as the three began to argue like two year olds.

Everyone froze. The Ross' had been careful not to upset Emma, since her hormones were all out of wack.

''_What did you just call me?_'' Emma stood slowly, eyes narrowing. Ravi stammered, ''Amazing, I called you amazing, dear sister...''

''You got that right!'' Emma hissed, sitting back down.

''Nice save,'' Zuri whispered to him.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks for the reviews, everyone ready for Emma to give birth? :D To clear things up, none of the Ross' know the gender of the baby. The name won't be revealed until the next chapter.. sorry guys! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Jessie_

* * *

Luke, Jessie, Zuri, and Ravi were all crowded around Emma. She had just been given an epidural, and her contractions made her growl insults to everyone in the room.

''Where's Mom and Dad?'' Emma grunted, hands clenching. Jessie was growing worried: Morgan and Christina called, and they would be way late. She decided she should just tell Emma.

''What if they miss its birth?'' Zuri asked, and Emma sat up quickly. ''They can't miss its birth!'' She cried, and tears pricked her eyes. Jessie sighed, ''They won't miss it. They'll only be a _few_ hours late...'' her voice wasn't convincing.

Luke cried, ''NOOOOOOOO!''

''Aw, you care?'' Jessie smiled, until she realized he and Ravi were playing a video game and had just lost.

* * *

Emma screeched, ''NO! BABY, STAY! YOU HAVE TO WAIT!''

Her doctor, Dr. Luvinia, frowned. ''Your baby can't wait, Miss Ross.''

Zuri, Ravi, and Luke were ushered from the room. They weren't old enough to watch. Jessie coached Emma, who was sobbing her eyes out.

''Push!'' One of her nurses cried, and there was a slam. ''EMMA!'' Morgan and Christina rushed in, to their daughter's side. Emma's tears of sadness turned into tears of joy. Her parents had made it!

''PUSH! PUSH!''

''C'mon, baby girl.'' Morgan squeezed his daughter's hand. ''Push, Emma!'' Jessie could see the baby.

''The baby is crowning!''

''ONE MORE PUSH!''

''GAH!''

The baby was out.

Everyone in the room was smiling as Dr. Luvinia announced, ''It's a girl!''


	12. Chapter 12

_Last chapter until epilogue D: thanks for reviewers, especially for the names!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Jessie_

* * *

''What's her name!?'' Hollered almost everyone in the hospital room. Jessie and Emma's parents were especially anxious to hear it. Would it be sweet and cute? Tomboy-ish?

Emma grinned, letting everyone be in suspense. Finally, she answered. ''Madison Rosie,''

There were good reactions from all, except Luke. ''You should have named her Luke Jr.!''

''She's a girl!'' Zuri kicked Luke, who wobbled on one leg. ''owowow''

Emma ignored her siblings, suddenly remembering the girl she had named Madison after. ''_Rosie!_ I have to tell he-e-e-r!'' She cried, and Morgan hesitated in giving Emma her phone.

''GIVE IT!''

He handed it over, and Emma was soon on the phone with Rosie.

''Yes-yes- her name is Madison Rosie! Yes, after you. Seven pounds, three ounces. She's adorable!''

She talked with Rosie until a nurse wheeled her baby girl into the room. Emma broke into a wide smile, and said quickly, ''Gotta go!''

She hung up and reached for her baby.

Madison was wrapped in a pink blanket; The Ross family exited to give Emma some privacy with her newborn.

''Adorable, right?'' Emma couldn't help but say to the nurse, who nodded and left.

Emma kissed Madison's tiny forehead, and took note of the curls of blonde hair on her newborn's head.

''You're going to _love _this family, Madison.''

* * *

_**THE END**_

My thank you's will be at the end of the epilogue, so don't think I'll go without thanking you guys c:


	13. EPILOGUE

Jessie was no longer the girl she used to be.

She was twenty nine, and had long stopped being a nanny. That didn't stop her from babysitting for the children she had once been a nanny for.

Madison Rosie was her favorite to babysit, a sweet little girl, nine years old. She had the personality of Emma when she was fifteen. Madison's little brother, Joshua, had the personality of Luke when he was littler. A troublemaker, constantly bothering his big sister.

Jessie babysat for Luke too; He had found love and had one child, a little boy named Luke Jr.

Jessie would babysit for Ravi and Zuri, but both had yet to have children. Ravi was married to a woman his age, Avery Jennings. Avery was pregnant with their first. They planned on adopting.

Zuri was in college, and still searching for love.

Jessie herself was not married, but she was perfectly content.

* * *

_The first fanfic I have finished! AHH! :D _

_I hope the epilogue wasn't too bad, I wasn't sure how to end it._

_Thank you x10000 for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. I would thank you all by username, but that take me a year or two to type out. _

_THANK YOU_


End file.
